


Synchronicity

by Missy



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: But a trickish treat, F/F, Mild Discussion of Reproductive Sex, Mild Rebellion, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Synchronicity, Tentative Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Orgasms in Harga are achieved, as are everything else is, through synchronicity





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).

They have developed a secret sort of language. The men think they understand it but Dani is a quiet practitioner. She never lets it slip to those who claim they love her – as much as they can love anyone in this place.

Dani knows. Knows and doesn’t know. Or – more accurately – tries to numb her mind so the burden of knowing doesn’t crush her.

That’s the weight of living with this power. The feeling of this new language on her tongue. The communal.

This makes sex interesting, if nothing else.

Of course, the people of Harga fuck communally. The point of it all is to spread their genes as far apart as they can manage, and in a place like Harga – where very few people are as lucky as Dani to have been adopted by Pelle into the community – that means desperately trying to find the right combination of genes with which to create the next generation.

Time is, after all, ticking away. 

That’s probably why it’s easier to fall in love with a woman in Harga. There’s no pressure, no talk of the endless circle of life. There is simple and quiet sympathy. There is the power of feeling a woman slide her hand into your grip and hold on, staring at you adoringly. 

And the kisses, which are sweet, burn not with envy but excitement.

There is no worry about propagation. There is no need to deliver instructions (“No up…no to the left…no, down…”). The sympathy they share extends easily to the sex they share. It is easy and intense, a series of synchronized motions copied. 

Repetition, as most things with Harga, is the key here.

And Dani cries as she achieves orgasm for the first time since death visited her life. 

When she cries, they cry.

The circle completes. Coming and crying. Crying and coming.


End file.
